Don't Touch Samehada
by Summer Fun Kakashi
Summary: For the fourth time that week, Itachi messed with Samehada when Kisame specifically said not to. Now, he has to pay the consequence. Warning: Spanking fic! xFinishedx


Uchihas weren't ones to detest punishment when deserved, but they certainly didn't enjoy it.

Though, at the present time, Itachi Uchiha didn't want to face the consequences of his previous actions.

You see, Kisame, his blue-skinned partner, specifically said to _not _touch Samehada.

Within this week, Itachi had touched Samehada a total of four times, each resulting in a more severe punishment.

He was currently grounded to his room, and in Kisame's absence had messed with the dangerous sword once more, this time knocking it over and crashing into a lamp, which lay shattered onto the ground.

The raven tried to think fast, but right after the incident the door opened…

_**~Kisame's POV~**_

I heard a _CRACK_ come from Itachi and I's room.

Immediately, I just somehow knew Itachi had touched my sword again, and I sighed in aggravation, opening the door and just as I suspected, found the damage.

He had a look of guilt on his face, but quickly masked it when I walked in.

I crossed my arms at the boy, scowling with disappointment.

"What's going on here," I asked, closing the door behind me and locking it.

Itachi looked down, giving me the silent treatment.

"Itachi Uchiha," I said as calmly as I could, "I asked you a question."

He kept his eyes to the ground for a few moments before straightening up and looking me in the eyes, respectfully.

"I was messing around with your sword again, Kisame. It fell over and broke the lamp," he said quietly, and I nodded, thankful he at least owned up to what he had done.

Now the hard part was finding a suitable punishment.

I looked him up and noticed he was slightly trembling and his fingers twitched a little bit, wanting to move but felt like it would be disrespectful at the time.

I didn't want to bring up bad memories for him, but I walked over and quietly said, "And if you had disobeyed your father like this, four times in a row, how would he punish you, Itachi?"

"I wouldn't have disobeyed my father four times in a row. He would have paddled my butt the first time."

I was amazed that he didn't even hesitate, his voice didn't stutter, or waiver when he told me something personal and embarrassing like that.

I noticed that a blush was forming on his face as I considered it.

"So, you're suggesting I spank you?"

His face heated up at this and I saw a rippling shudder envelop him, looking sick for a moment.

"I…I'm saying that's what my father would do. That's what you asked me to tell you," he said quietly.

I crossed my arms over my broad chest, thinking again while continuing to look him over.

"Would he put you over his knee?"

Itachi's face got redder and redder with every question, but he kept answering honestly.

"Sometimes, it depended on the implement he was using… If he was using his hand for minor offenses I would have been over his knee… If he was using a belt or a paddle I would usually be bent over something."

I nodded, glancing at the desk in our room for a moment.

That seemed like a suitable place to stick him over.

"Bare?"

He fidgeted at this question, and simply nodded.

"Every time?"

He nodded again.

"Geesh, your dad was harsh, eh?"

He looked down, "Yeah."

I sighed a little bit and he straightened up.

"Alright then. I want you to take down your pants and boxers and go over to the desk and place your hands on it, Itachi," I said quietly.

He started shaking a little bit more now, giving a small nod.

"Yes sir…"

_**~Itachi's POV~**_

I was terrified.

Why did I have to bring up my father spanking me?

And now _Kisame _planned on spanking me?

I felt sick at the very idea, yet here I am, slowly walking over to the desk and fumbling with the front of my pants.

Reluctantly, I listened to my partner and took them and my boxers down, taking a deep breath in and out before placing my palms on the desk and lowering my chest onto it.

I put my forehead on the cool wood, closing my eyes for a few moments before I felt Kisame at my side.

I looked over to him, shocked to find a big, flat, sturdy, wooden hair brush in his hand.

I gulped at the threatening object and closed my eyes again, wishing for the punishment to just be over.

"How old are you, Itachi?"

"Twenty," I replied.

"And how many times have you messed with my sword in this past week," he asked, placing the brush over my backside.

I flinched slightly, tightening my fists, forgetting to answer the question.

He tapped it on my bottom.

"Well?"

"Er… Four times," I quickly said.

"Do you know why I don't want you to touch my sword?"

"Because it's dangerous, and I could have hurt myself," I answered.

"Correct. Since you're twenty, and you disobeyed me four times, I'm going to give you twenty-four swats. I expect you to count them aloud. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," I responded quietly.

Without further questioning, Kisame raised the brush and slammed it down, _hard._

I was shocked at the intensity of the swat, forgetting again that I was supposed to count them out loud.

He smacked it down again and I flinched.

"Two."

"Wrong," he said, "We're at one because you didn't count it the first time."

I frowned, "Sorry, sir."

The sir felt natural for me to say, as my father had expected me to call him such when I was being punished with a spanking.

Kisame obviously noticed, because he said, "You don't need to be so formal, Itachi."

"It comes instinctively," I replied, quietly.

He nodded in understanding, raising the brush and swatting it down on my right sit spot.

My back arched a little bit at the sting.

"Two, sir?"

He nodded and swatted my left sit spot.

"Three, sir!"

This continued with harsh smacks on my reddening rear, with me blurting out numbers until the eighteenth when tears started escaping from my eyes.

I felt horrible inside and out.

_I shouldn't have touched his sword,_ I thought, regretting my actions.

"Ni-i-neteen si-ir!"

My knees buckled at the next swat, my body weight being held up by the desk.

Kisame sure knew how to pack a swing, and he hit a lot harder than my father ever did.

"Tw-Twenty! Sir!"

"Only four more to go, Itachi-kun. You're doing great," he said comfortingly as I choked back the sobs in my throat.

_**SMACK! **_

"I-Itai," I cried out, stomping my foot and twisting around.

"Tw-e-enty-one, si-iiiir," I bawled.

I could feel the energy radiating off the brush as he pulled it back.

"Ch-a-kra," I whimpered, and Kisame rubbed my back with his free hand, keeping it firm afterwards.

"It's almost over, Itachi. I have to make sure this hits home," he said, bringing it back up and _**CRA-A-ACK!**_

I let out a loud howl, scratching my nails on the surface of the desk, more tears pouring from my onyx eyes.

"Tw-en-enty-twooo, siiiiiir," I blubbered, not being able to see straight anymore.

God, it hurt!

Like someone was using a fire-technique on my ass!

He infused more chakra into it, slamming it down right on my already throbbing right sit spot.

"Twent-twenty-thr…three, si-irrrr!"

Kisame lightly tapped the brush in warning.

"This one's gonna hurt, Itachi-kun."

I tried to brace myself, but I couldn't be protected by the last, loud, _extremely hard_, ego-crushing swat that completely broke me.

My back arched in pain, then my entire body gave out and I clutched onto the desk for dear life, wailing louder than any time before in my life.

I couldn't control my breathing or my tears, and at that moment I didn't care to.

I needed to let the last of my emotions out, even if that meant screaming and whimpering for the rest of the night.

After a few minutes, my sobbing started to subside and I could think more clearly.

I hiccupped and pushed myself up slightly, shaking badly before standing up all the way to turn and face my elder partner.

He looked me in the eyes before asking, "What did you learn, Itachi-kun?"

My lip quivered and I wrung my hands together subconsciously before answering.

"I-I lear-learned that I sh-should obey yo-ou, because y-you act-actually have g-good re-reasons t-to proh-prohibit me fro-om doing th-things."

He gave a warm smile before extending his arms out.

"C'mere, kiddo."

I immediately lurched forward, throwing my arms around him, crying again for a reason I never quite understood.

The feel of his arms around me comforted me in a way, and he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Shh," he said quietly, rocking me slightly.

"You're forgiven, Itachi-kun…"

I sniffled, and he pulled me into a tighter hug.

"Can you see the clock from here," he asked suddenly.

I looked below his arm, "It's ten-thirty-two."

"Past your bedtime, I'd say."

I whined, "K-Kisame, please. Haven't I been punished en-enough?"

"Your previous punishments are still in act, Itachi-kun. You still need to go to bed at ten, because I go to bed at eleven, and I've noticed that lately you haven't been able to fall asleep."

I froze.

_He noticed..?_

I shook my head slightly, pulling back from the hug and leaning over to pull my boxers back up, gingerly and gradually, biting my lip as not to cry out in pain from the rough fabric.

Kisame gave me a pitying look before using two of his fingers to push my chin up to look at him.

"I'm very happy with you, Itachi-kun. You took your punishment amazingly, and you came clean immediately about touching my sword. That was very grown up and mature of you, I'm so proud."

My heart swelled at these words, and I nodded, smiling slightly.

He leant over and kissed my forehead, giving me another quick hug before releasing me.

"Alright, naughty weasel, get some sleep," he said with a devious smirk.

I glowered at him, "Don't call me that!"

He chuckled, ruffling my hair and giving me a slight push towards my bed.

I sighed and crawled into it, lying on my stomach and burying my face in my pillow.

"Goodnight, Itachi-kun."

"Goodnight, Kisame-san."


End file.
